world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Gumballswag
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by admins before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please, by all means, edit away! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or rewritten. They can be found here. Remember, if your edits are removed, don't be discouraged, simply ask an admin why, and they will tell you how you can improve. :3) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. Also be sure to go through . There is plenty of help to be found. :4) Visit Project:Avatars to see some of the wiki avatars offered for new users. To use one, simply download the image and upload it through the edit button on the masthead on your user page. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style * * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Files Could you specify what you are asking for exactly? Maps? Flags? -- 15:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Such banners take some time to produce and at the moment, I am currently quite busy, so it may be some time before I get to them. -- 22:32, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :::MadMarek is a retired admin, so I'll handle the ship page. -- 23:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Further edits Hello ICloud1234, To let you know, I and the other editors are leaving this wiki to work on WW2.org as I said in my announcement. Thus, I will only be here to manage the move, not continue editing. All my future edits will be done on WW2.org to help gradually differentiate the sites and improve overall quality. There is nothing stopping you from continuing to edit this wiki, but note that I will be unable to help you other than perhaps undo some vandalism. -- 00:54, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello ICloud, Being an administrator really is a lot of work that requires a lot of commitment. Since I am leaving, I don't know how this site is going to develop if at all, nor will I have much of a role anymore. I don't know who else might want to stay here, but perhaps it would be better for them to be made the first new admin since they may have more experience editing. Not having admin powers also should not deter you from editing in the meantime. Regardless, my main request at the moment is that none of the articles already existing here be edited until I can export them to the new site. After that point, I'll complete the move and be ready to hand over admin powers to whoever you and the other users decide. -- 02:50, June 26, 2017 (UTC)